


Wishful Thinking

by mimabeann



Series: The Lament's Misfits [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Dreaming and longing to see a friend that disappeared, F/M, Missing a long lost friend, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “[choked up] I thought I lost you.” / “[choked up] I never thought I’d see you again.” For Ywayne and Syl'phie (who belongs to Wilvarin).
Relationships: Male Bounty Hunter/Female Sith Inquisitor, OC/OC, Ywayne/Syl'phie
Series: The Lament's Misfits [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772362
Kudos: 2





	Wishful Thinking

Ywayne let out a frustrated sigh as he rolled onto his stomach to peek over the armrest of the couch he was laying on. “Any word on when they’re gettin’ back yet? I’m about to go stir crazy if I have to spend another hour cooped up.” 

Anthe let out a frustrated sigh and gave the chiss a bored look. “No.” He responded before going back to tinkering with the blaster he’d been working on for the past few hours. “They’ll get here when they get here. Stop asking.” Ywayne let out a huff before deciding that he was better off not pressing his captain further. Ywayne rolled off the couch and walked down the hallway to the landing platform of the stronghold before taking a seat to watch the various ships and speeders fly past. Nar Shadaa wasn’t his favorite spot to sit and take in the sights, but the view from Anthe’s stronghold wasn’t a bad one… For Nar Shadaa, anyways. 

As he stared off into the distance, he slowly felt his thoughts drift back to his childhood and the best friend he’d ever had… The woman he’d left Hoth to find as soon as he was able. There wasn’t a day that he didn’t think about Syl’phie, there wasn’t a day he didn’t miss her or worry about her and the way she’d suddenly disappeared. He wanted to be out in the galaxy looking for her. Not cooped up in Anthe’s stronghold waiting on a ship to come in.

After a while a familiar ship came into view. Ywayne shook himself from his thoughts and felt a grin tug at his lips. Finally. He hopped up and ran over to the door before calling out, “hey boss, they’re back!” He doubted it’d spur the zabrak into any immediate action, but he knew Anthe was just as eager to get back into space as he was. None of them liked being planet-side for too long.

A small chiss woman stepped off the ship behind Cora and Nora. She looked like… Ywayne froze, and as she approached he watched a flicker of recognition flash across her face. “Bluebird?” His voice came out, barely above a whisper.

She froze, her eyes went wide. “Ywayne?” He hopped up, walking over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. 

His voice shook when he spoke next. “I thought I’d lost you, I-” His voice gave out on him as he fought back tears. “I never thought I’d see you again, but I never quit looking. I can’t believe you’re here.” He felt her arms wrap around him.

“I’m here, I’m here.” Her voice quivered as she spoke, her head buried against his chest. “I missed you so much.”

A sudden change in speed shook the ship and pulled Ywayne from his dream. He sighed softly before deciding it was best to at least retreat down the ladder from the gunnery to his bunk. They’d dropped out of lightspeed and they’d be meeting back up with Mir’s ship in a few hours. He pushed down the lonely feeling in his gut that always accompanied dreams about Sylph. “I swear I’m not giving up Bluebird. I’m still lookin’.”


End file.
